


Anything

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Tumblr Bucky/Steve Ficlets [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve offers Bucky anything he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/110478420571/can-u-make-a-fanfic-where-bucky-comes-home-and) in response to an anon's request for: _Can u make a fanfic where Bucky comes home and finds that Steve laying naked on their bed and says that Bucky can do whatever he wants with him for the night_

**Title** : Anything  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Word Count** : 1935  
**Warnings** : established relationship, dirty talk, oral sex, come swallowing, anal fingering, bottom!Steve, fluff, endearments  
**Summary** :  Steve offers Bucky anything he wants.  
**A/N** : Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/110478420571/can-u-make-a-fanfic-where-bucky-comes-home-and) in response to an anon's request:  _Can u make a fanfic where Bucky comes home and finds that Steve laying naked on their bed and says that Bucky can do whatever he wants with him for the night_  
  
He feels better. Head clear after that shit with  _Captain America_  risking his stupid fucking neck rushing into a collapsing building. Of course Bucky was right by his side, storming in after him; if Steve was going down, he sure as hell was going down with him. They got everyone out safely, building losing the little stability it had the second they escaped, crashing in on itself in a massive cloud of dust and smoke.

Bucky’d been pissed and fucking terrified and left the Tower the second he’d had a shower and changed. Hardly told Steve he was even going out before silently leaving their suite. Steve didn’t message him the rest of the night except to tell him he had made dinner and that he was going to lie down. That had been at 8:47 and it’s 9:24 when he closes the door of their suite behind him.

He hangs up Steve’s leather jacket in their hall closet. Sure, he was pissed at the punk, but Steve’s jacket was butter-soft and the night air was getting nippy. Bucky’d gotten three hotdogs and a bag of Cheetos when he felt hungry, sat on a bench in the Park and ate his junk dinner while he cooled down. He bypasses the kitchen, still smelling like the bacon Steve had probably fried up with asparagus. The light’s still on in their bedroom, bleeding out under the door. Steve can’t be asleep, never able to sleep with lights on no matter how tired he was.

Sighing, he pushes open the door, eyes going big as he takes in every naked inch of Steve splayed out on their bed. “ _Fuck_ ,” he mutters, kicking aside his sneakers and shoving the door closed behind him.

"Heeeey, Buck," says Steve quietly, drawing his lip between his teeth and letting Bucky look his fill. Bucky quirks a brow and turns away, frown pulling down the corners of his own mouth. He watches Bucky climb out of his jeans, flannel shirt following the pool of his pants.

"What’s the occasion, Stevie?" asks Bucky, glancing back at Steve and pulling off his undershirt so he’s only in his boxer-briefs. He turns back around with his hands on his hips, Steve’s legs bending and shifting as he stares.

"Want you to do whatever you want with me.  _Anything_ ,” emphasizes Steve with a jerk of his hips.

"This your way of saying you’re sorry?" asks Bucky, marching toward the bed and kneeling on the edge.

Steve shakes his head. “I’m not sorry for what I did today; we saved those people, Buck.”

"Not before risking your own life, Steve," grits Bucky, sucking in a slow breath. He’s  _not_ upset anymore. Can’t get upset again because what’s done is done and they’re both fine. Those people are safe.

"I  _am_  sorry I pissed you off, though,” admits Steve, hasn’t upset Bucky like this since he’d recovered. “You gotta know I don’t do any of that stuff to purposefully scare you, right?”

Bucky sighs and kneels between Steve’s thighs, dragging his fingertips through the golden hairs dappling Steve’s legs. “I know, Steve. I know you know what you’re doing and I trust your decisions. I gotta let myself not worry about you so much during battle.”

"You’re damn right," says Steve, poking his toes into Bucky’s thigh until Bucky looks at him. " _So_ ,” he says, clearing his throat and tracing the grooves of his abdomen, “what are you gonna do with me?”

Smiling, Bucky folds their fingers together, lifting them above Steve’s head and leaning down over Steve. He closes his eyes and kisses Steve’s mouth, Steve sighing and opening under the slow slide of his tongue. Steve rocks up against him, groaning into his mouth when Steve’s dick rubs up against his boxer-briefs. He kisses Steve again, slowly pulling away as he shifts to straddle Steve’s chest.

"Oh god, Buck…" says Steve, glancing up at Bucky’s face and then down to the shape of his hard cock in his underpants. Bucky squeezes his ribs with his knees, fingers firm around his wrists, holding him down. "Gonna use my mouth?" he asks, leaning up just enough so that his tongue drags over the front of Bucky’s underpants when he licks his lips.

"Maybe," answers Bucky, shrugging and grinding against Steve’s mouth. Steve tips his head back and takes it, drag of his underwear over Steve’s face pinking his cheeks and chin. Steve’s honeyed scruff catches on the fabric, slight tug making him groan above Steve. He presses hard against Steve’s wrists, rolling his hips, humping Steve’s face and neck. Steve folds his fingers over the tips of his own, holding onto his hands and angling his head against his thrusts.

"You gonna put it in my mouth anytime soon, or…" asks Steve, trailing off and opening his mouth, letting Bucky’s covered dick slide over his tongue.

” _Yeah_ ,” sighs Bucky, holding both of Steve’s wrists in his metal hand and pushing his boxer-briefs beneath his balls with the other. He rocks against Steve’s throat, precome slicking the pale stretch, Steve’s moan vibrating under the press of his dick. Curling his biohand around the base, he feeds his cock between Steve’s lips, Steve hungrily tipping his head forward and taking him in to the root. He nudges as far as he can go, Steve’s quick, hot breaths fanning through his pubic hair. “Jesus, doll, take me so fuckin’ deep,” he whispers, combing his fingers through Steve’s hair and cradling the back of Steve’s head.

Keeping Steve’s head tipped forward, he squeezes Steve’s wrists and moves, pulling out until only the tip is inside that wet heat and then pushing forward. “The mouth on you,  _fuck_ ,” groans Bucky, pulling on Steve’s hair, lids shuttering closed when Steve hums. “Could do this all day, Stevie baby, fuck your mouth until your lips are sore and red, face and neck all messy with spit and come.”

Steve whines and curls his tongue, doing the only thing he can to feel any sense of control. His wrists are pinned solidly beneath Bucky’s metal hand, Bucky’s weight heavy on his chest. He’s hard between his legs, preejaculate beading at the slit and sliding down the length of his cock. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucks hard, Bucky swearing and moving faster, pushing against the back of his head and making him take the brunt of Bucky’s thrusts. Bucky’s cockhead slips into his throat and he swallows around it, hot, tight clench causing Bucky to throw his head back, rhythm of his hips faltering.

"Christ, sweetheart," mutters Bucky, pressing his chin against his chest and watching the slide of his cock between Steve’s lips. "Love this, huh? Letting me take what I want, fucking your mouth. Gonna come on your face, doll. Pull right out and make a pretty mess of you." He pulls out and rubs his dick over Steve’s cheeks, Steve groaning and trying to get him back into his mouth. "Can’t stand not sucking my cock, can you, Stevie?"

Steve manages to wrap his lips around Bucky again, shaking his head and bobbing his mouth along Bucky’s length. Bucky massages the back of his head, letting him move at his leisure.

"Gettin’ close, baby.  _Fuck_ , your mouth feels so good,” groans Bucky, brow pinching and balls tightening. He tugs Steve off his cock, wrenching Steve’s head back and coming, release ribboning across Steve’s cheek and his open mouth. _"Holy shit_.”

Steve pants and licks his lips, swallowing the come he manages to lap up. He swallows hard and gasps, jerking his hips. “ _Bucky_.”

"I know, Stevie," says Bucky, letting go of Steve’s hands and framing Steve’s face, curling over Steve’s head and sucking his come off of Steve’s cheeks and lips. Steve buries his hands in his loose hair and drags him into a kiss, sucking at his tongue and nipping at his lips.

"Come on, Buck," says Steve, bouncing his hips and pulling Bucky away from his face.

"Yeah, I’ll get to you." Steve shoves at his head, and he laughs, making his way down Steve’s body. He kisses the length of Steve’s throat, pausing at Steve’s chest to tease Steve’s nipples into hard peaks and then sucking a bruise right beneath Steve’s navel. "Already dripping for me," says Bucky, smirking up at Steve and then tying his hair into a bun, Steve’s cock twitching beneath his chin. He grins and wraps his hand around Steve, shoving at Steve’s inner thigh with his metal hand. "Spread ‘em, baby doll."

Steve widens his legs and hitches his hips. “M’ready, you don’t need the lube,” he says, words blurting out of him when Bucky glances around for the tube of slick.

"Are you?" asks Bucky, cocking a brow and sliding his metal fingers back behind Steve’s taut sac, smirking when he finds Steve slick and stretched. "Oh good," he says, pushing two fingers into Steve and taking Steve’s cock into his mouth.

” _Fuck,_  Bucky!” gasps Steve, leaning on his elbow and reaching down to cup Bucky’s face. He tightens around Bucky’s fingers, wicked slide of those thick metal digits making his breathing catch in his chest. “Oh god.  _Bucky_ , holy fuck…”

Bucky hums, bobbing his head to the same rhythm as the curl of his fingers. He rubs Steve’s prostate, Steve’s hips twitching into the hot cavern of his mouth. He turns his face into the warmth of Steve’s palm, glancing up at Steve when Steve hooks his left knee over his shoulder, heel urging him to suck Steve deeper. He does, taking Steve in to the hilt and holding there, swallowing around the crown, precome and saliva sliding down his throat. Steve’s toes curl against his back, moaned encouragement trailing off into breathless sighs and groans.

"Another finger, Buck,  _please_ ,” says Steve, thumbing Bucky’s wet bottom lip and dropping his head back between his shoulders. He moans, clenching around Bucky’s fingers. “ _God_ , I’m close. So close.  _Buck_!”

Bucky doubles his efforts, spreading his fingers in the heat of Steve’s body, sucking Steve’s cock and fluttering his tongue along Steve's girth.

"Bucky…Fuck.  _Fuck_!” shouts Steve, Bucky swallowing every bit of his release, teasing his prostate through the ripples of his orgasm. “ _God_.” He lets his leg flop off of Bucky’s shoulder and falls flat against the bed, arms thrown out at his sides.

Exhaling, Bucky licks his lips and then presses a kiss to the jut of Steve’s hipbone, easing his fingers out of Steve’s body. He shifts between Steve’s thighs, laughing when he realizes his underpants are still clinging to his thighs. He shoves them off, going with the tug of Steve’s hands and blanketing Steve’s chest.

Steve pets the back of Bucky’s thighs and up over his ass, teasing the light fuzz on Bucky’s cheeks. Bucky laughs into his chest, shiver rippling up his spine, Bucky squirming on top of him. Snatching his wrists, Bucky spreads their arms out at their sides, far enough away that he can’t tickle Bucky’s legs and butt. He buries his smile against Bucky’s temple and relaxes under Bucky’s weight.

"We good?" he asks quietly, Bucky listening to the slowing thud of his heartbeat

Bucky nods and rests his chin on Steve’s sternum. “We’re good,” he kisses the skin beneath his chin and grins up at Steve. “So, about that dinner you made…”

"Oh thank god you asked ‘cuz I was getting hungry again," says Steve, Bucky clinging to him as he sits them up. He stands up, leading the way out of their bedroom, soft smile curling his lips when Bucky laces their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
